The Circular Room
by Ken Branagh
Summary: Harry stumbles across the circular room that he has had nightmares about and sees Dumbledore summon a gargoyle to protect him against the biggest evil he will ever meet. Unable to tell Hermione and Ron anything, he goes to Dumbledore who insists that Harr
1. The Circular Room

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FICTIONAL STORY LINES AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING  
  
Harry had never been into this secret circular room before. He had of course had nightmares about it; about the large pine door that was the entrance of this furtive room and here Dumbledore was, inside the room, completely oblivious that Harry was there, surveying him intently.  
  
Dumbledore was on his knees looking up at the cobwebbed ceiling chanting something in a language Harry did not understand.  
  
Alakra mashie lumara burakash tunash ultin muara  
  
Suddenly the walls were not dark and dreary anymore; they were bright, radiant and the gargoyles began to move. Harry could not believe his eyes. This room which he had nightmares about was here, he was standing outside this circular room, looking within at Dumbledore doing some amazing magic but what for? Harry's question was soon answered. Dumbledore stood up and said to the Gargoyle  
  
"Lumark, my most trusted keeper, I have summoned you after decades for a favour."  
  
The Gargoyle looked at Dumbledore, stretched his wings and continued to stare.  
  
"There is great evil here Lumark, most terrible; the worst Harry Potter will ever have to face. Lumark, I need your help because I am no longer strong enough. I have done all I can for Harry, there is now nothing else that I can do. I need you to protect him. Be discreet, he must not know that you are protecting him. Do you understand? You do know the reasons Lumark. He must not find out! Now go."  
  
The Gargoyle disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Harry did not understand what was going on but he did know one thing; if that gargoyle was protecting him; watching over him against this terrible evil, he would have to get away from the room as fast as possible, before the gargoyle knew where he was.  
  
Harry ran back to the empty common room. The only people that were there was Hermione and Ron. They were arguing but stopped when they saw the expression on Harry's face.  
  
Hermione looked worried. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked  
  
Harry didn't really know how to explain everything that had happened without the gargoyle knowing. There were a lot of things that Harry couldn't do without the gargoyle finding out. Harry didn't know how Lumark was watching over him. Was he invisible? Or does he just get alerted when danger is near? One thing that Harry did know was that he couldn't risk telling Hermione and Ron because Dumbledore had said that Harry must not know; but Harry did know so what could that mean? The greatest danger that Harry had ever faced and it was important that Harry didn't know that Lumark was protecting him. For the first time, Harry felt so alone. He was unable to tell Ron or Hermione anything and without their help and Dumbledore's, he didn't know how he could fight off this big evil. What was this big evil anyway? Harry decided to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
The next chapter coming up very soon. Please send reviews 


	2. Dumbledore's Secret

Harry and Dumbledore 2  
  
Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry looked around the room nervously. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing so he just came out with it.  
  
"Professor I feel really bad and worried and I pray that you won't interrupt me because what I am about to say is really important; well at least I think it is and if you interrupt, I'm scared that I'll change my mind and not tell you what I know I need to tell you."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry suspiciously "If it is that important, I will not interrupt you."  
  
Harry sighed and took a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep professor and I woke up at 5am. I had a nightmare about that door again and I thought I'd stretch my legs. Well anyway, I stumbled across the circular room. I don't know how and I saw you in there casting a spell and summoning a gargoyle to protect me against the biggest evil that I will ever face. I know this and I fear that I shouldn't because you said that it was really important that I don't know."  
  
Dumbledore's face went stony. He looked lost for words but slowly said. "A dream Harry...you've just had a dream...another nightmare...I assure you that it is nothing more then that...now get to your lessons."  
  
Dumbledore hurried Harry out of the room. Harry listened quietly through the door of Dumbledore's office. He heard him summon Lumark again and he was talking.  
  
"Lumark, Harry knows. I don't know how bad the situation has become but I have tried to convince him that he was having a dream. I don't know whether he believes me but I pray to God that he does. Be careful, this situation could get very dangerous...Now go!"  
  
Dumbledore was hiding something. Was it really that dangerous that Dumbledore had to try and convince Harry that he was dreaming everything? Harry didn't care about keeping everything secret from Hermione and Ron because the situation couldn't get worse by telling them.  
  
That night in the common room, Harry told Hermione and Ron everything. Hermione suggested a few books to look at about gargoyle protection.  
  
"Harry, I've heard about gargoyle protections. I'm really sorry but gargoyles are the strongest protecting creatures. Dumbledore would only send one to protect you if the situation was really bad. I mean REALLY BAD. I don't know what your situation could be but I'll look in a few books for examples of what evil might be hunting you."  
  
there will be more chapters soon. Send reviews but please don't flame 


	3. The Greatest Danger

Harry and Dumbledore 3  
  
Harry was late for quidditch practice that day and he got shouted by Wood a lot. They were practicing some defence tactics. Wood was convinced that Harry had grown thinner throughout the past couple of weeks and would easily be knocked off his broom. Wood suggested that Fred and George keep close by his side to protect him. By the end of the day, Harry was sick of people protecting him.  
  
Professor Flitwick had put about seven different protection charms on Harry as an 'example to the rest of the class.' Snape had also made Harry drink a protection potion although Harry thought that poison would be more Snape's style. McGonagall had taught the class how to change objects around them to protect themselves e.g. change a lamp into a spear. Harry was suspicious but soon figured it out. The gargoyle wasn't invisible and neither was he looking over Harry. He was brainwashing the teacher and everybody else into protecting Harry is the most 'unobvious' way.  
  
Harry decided to tell Ron and Hermione but on his way to the common room, loads of Gryffindors insisted on 'walking Harry to the common room'. Even a few Slytherins offered. The fat lady told Harry that he didn't need a password to get into Gryffindor tower anymore, but he did need one to leave.  
  
Hermione and Ron were in the common room fighting again. Harry was glad to see that they weren't trying to protect him too.  
  
"Harry, if you're right, this is more serious then I thought." Hermione looked worried.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked  
  
"Well I did some research Harry; I think I know what this evil is."  
  
"Well don't keep me wondering Hermione...TELL ME!!"  
  
"Well I think its Voldemort. I was talking to Sirius and I know you don't want to hear a thing he's got to say but it's really important. Harry since Voldemort came back, he's been stealing magic. The reason why Dumbledore can't protect you anymore is because his magic is not strong enough anymore. Voldemort took it. That is also the reason why the Order of the Phoenix can't help you either.  
  
Oh Harry, Voldemort is stealing people's magic and every bit he gets, doubles. He's the most powerful wizard Harry. Even more powerful then you. There is no one that can help you. Books won't do. He's too strong Harry. No teachers have any magic anymore. Lumark is the only powerful creature that can use force of mind. Lumark gives the power of protection to others around you so that they can protect you."  
  
"But why wasn't I meant to know about this?" Harry asked  
  
"Because you and Voldemort have a powerful bond since he took your blood. Harry he knows whatever you know and now that you know everything about Lumark, so does Voldemort and he is strong enough to kill him. Without Lumark Harry, you are defenceless. Nothing matters anymore. Stupid little fights with Sirius, petty squabbles and rivalries like you and Malfoy. Harry we're all in the same boat now. We're all hoping to survive but none of us are strong enough. Voldemort will kill everyone; all the muggle borns, then he'll come after the good wizards and finally he will take out the bad ones too because Harry, he doesn't need his death-eaters anymore; he doesn't need anyone."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry began to shake.  
  
Hermione looked defeated and finally said the one thing that Harry never wanted Hermione to say "There's nothing we can do Harry. It's just a matter of time. We're all going to die and some, more painfully then others."  
  
Harry didn't want to believe that this was true; he couldn't. He wanted so badly to find a solution but there was no hope. He then had an idea.  
  
"Hermione, I just remembered something. Something that Professor Binns taught us a few months back. Don't you remember? About Cordon the emperor? He died because he tried to fill himself up with a lot of magic but no wizard, no matter how strong can hold more then a certain amount of magic without dieing."  
  
Hermione's face broke into thought. "Oh yes! And that limit is a lot less then all the magic in the wizarding world."  
  
"Which means" said Harry smiling, "that I bet people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang still have their magic. They can help us."  
  
That night, Hermione sent an owl to Viktor Krum (still having close contact with him) and Ron owled Fleur DeLacour (still having close contact with her.)  
  
Harry was worried that for some reason, the owls wouldn't get to the foreign countries.  
  
next chapter coming up shortly. Please review but don't flame 


	4. Releasing of the Powers

Harry and Dumbledore 4  
  
Harry and Sirius made up the next day. Hermione was right; we are only strong combined and the stupid fight between Harry and Sirius had to be put in the past. Hermione came running in crying  
  
"Oh Harry! Lumark was killed earlier today by...by Voldemort! Harry, it would take at least a few days for enough wizards to get here to defeat Voldemort but until then, we are all unprotected and he's after you Harry."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He wished everything would work out but he could see no hope.  
  
"Hermione, Voldemort wants us to suffer before we die. He wants us to panic about him killing us. Don't you DARE give him the pleasure Hermione!" Tears started to form in Harry's eyes "Hermione he knows what will make us suffer but if we believe that good magic is stronger and will conquer evil, then magic will find a way. As for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, I don't know. All we can do is hope. Hope is all we have got left and we have to hold onto that."  
  
Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks. "Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the greater good?" Harry asked Hermione. "Me and Voldemort are linked. He knows about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They have no hope left. I didn't get it before Hermione, but I get it now. Voldemort can gain more power then the limits because he can put magic in me and I don't know how to use it to kill him. He can access it whenever he wants. I believe that I possess half the powers that Voldemort is using. The only way to defeat Voldemort is if I was able to free all the power in me and give it to good wizards who do know how to use it. They can kill Voldemort."  
  
"But how can you give it to other wizards? I mean your powers."  
  
"If you kill me..."  
  
"NO WAY HARRY!" Hermione screamed  
  
"IF YOU KILL ME, the powers will be released. Hermione there is no other way. This is for the greater good Hermione. Please understand that because this is hard enough already."  
  
After a while, Hermione came to terms with the terrifying truth. Whatever preparations had to take place (e.g. calling experienced wizards and where the death would take place) Hermione couldn't tell Harry because then Voldemort would know, so Hermione prepared the ultimate sacrifice on her own. The date was set for Tuesday, two days away. There was no time to waste. Voldemort had already begun to kill experienced, good wizards. the next chapter is veeeerryyyyy interesting 


	5. Goodbye Forever

Harry and Dumbledore 5  
  
The two days went quicker then anyone had expected. Harry couldn't say goodbye to anyone because Voldemort would know everything. There were just so many things that Harry wanted to say to so many people. The most pain fullest thing was that he couldn't even talk to Hermione about it.  
  
Tuesday arrived. Everyone from Hogwarts was lined outside and there were many powerful wizards. It was dark outside.  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Harry "Oh Harry, I don't want you to die. I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"Don't cry." Harry comforted Hermione. "I'm going to be with my parents."  
  
The ritual began. Hermione would have been happier knowing that Harry had died painlessly but with no magic, the only way he could die was by someone stabbing him. Harry asked Hermione to do it.  
  
"No Harry! This is hard enough okay? I don't want to do this. I won't murder you."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted "You aren't murdering me. You are the one who is sending me to my parents finally. You're releasing me from a world where everyone wants to kill me. You're doing this for the greater good Hermione."  
  
Tears began to stream down Hermione's face as she picked up a knife and stabbed Harry in the chest. There was blood everywhere and Harry lay there, motionless, lifeless and limp. Hermione collapsed onto the floor sobbing into her hands but looked up when she heard a noise of blue spirits entering wizards' bodies. It had worked.  
  
The wizards defeated Voldemort and everything was back to normal except there was no Harry. Times were hard for everybody as the end of the year came and as they did every year, Dumbledore talked to the school in the great hall. It was similar to when Cedric Diggory had died; there were black drapes and most people were crying.  
  
"Harry Potter was known to all of you. Known as 'The Boy Who Lived'. He lived for us all and I believe that we all have a piece of Harry in us; courage, bravery, thinking of others before ourselves." Dumbledore said,  
  
"Harry died to save us all. He showed us what it means to think of the greater good. I thought that I could protect him. How blind I was. The truth is that he could protect us and he did. He was a powerful wizard and it doesn't take the amount of magic that we know to make us powerful. It is the qualities that we possess that make us powerful."  
  
Every body was silent in the hall.  
  
"I would like you to raise your goblets to Harry Potter. He rid us of Voldemort forever. We are now safe but with that, there was an ultimate sacrifice. We lost our hero. When you think of the kind of sacrifices you make, think of one amazing boy who put others before himself. Someone who was unselfish, and benign. We can all learn something from Harry. I believe that Harry's death has affected us all and our lives will never be the same again. I think you have all grown a little wiser these past few weeks. It is not how much magic you know that will get you through life, it is your values and beliefs in those that will help us through the long journey ahead."  
  
Hermione never forgot that speech. She told it to her grandchildren every night. She told them that Harry was the most amazing person you were ever likely to meet. He lived up to his name in every way.  
  
THE END 


End file.
